Fur and Scales, Claws and Fire
by naoutakun
Summary: Ryu/Katt story, A year after Deathevan is sealed under Township Ryu has a certain Cat girl come bounding into his life. Rated M for Language, Adult situations, and Lemon later on
1. A Chance Encounter

Hello Fanfic fans This is going to be a Ryu/Katt story but that's not all, action, adventure, drama, sex, what more could you ask for.

By the way I do not hold any rights or ownership to Breath of Fire 2 Capcom has beaten me once again

CURSE YOU CAPCOOOOOMMMM

A light wind blew through the valley, passing over the tall grass land swaying every green blade to and fro turning the ground into a makeshift sea of green clashing with the bright blue waters which crashed up against the rocky cliff face. Fish and other sea life scurried along the water's edge hoping to nab an insect who had ventured too close to the surface which shone from the mid-afternoon's sun. Alone sitting on the edge of the cliff A young man sat, a makeshift pole resting stationary between his legs, his long dark blue hair fluttering lightly in the breeze as he had fallen asleep from the lack of bites and tugs on his fishing line. He had come here for some peace and quiet away from the noisy town down below the hill. He was always most comfortable in the wilderness, the sounds of the trees, the feel of the sun warmed earth beneath his worn feet. Somehow he had never truly felt part of human society, like there was something that would never allow him to be a part of them.

As a child he had been raised in the small town of Gate with his father Ganter and his sister Yua who was usually getting herself into trouble, wandering off into the wood behind the village to play, and every time he would have to go and bring her back, sometimes he didn't have any problems, but a couple of times he came back beaten up either by a wild Slime or a Beak. She had gone there many times speaking of talking to the massive frozen dragon which barred an entrance to a cave in the mountain; he had heard some of the villagers saying that the Dragon had fought to protect the town against the demon. Yua had even began to call it mother though they're mother had died 3 years before when the large demon had attacked the village.

When they're father took Yua back home he decided to sleep near the great beast to prove his little sister wrong, only after that when he awoke suddenly from a nightmare of a Demons eye that almost looked into his very being he found none of the villagers knew who he was or his sister or father, no matter how hard he had cried and screamed no one knew him. So he finally rested on finding shelter and food within a church in town.

But that same night another orphan had turned up looking for sustenance and shelter…..and anything that wasn't nailed down. His name was Bow Doggy a member of the Kobold Clan, offering him to come with him and make it rich with him, he could still remember that night clearly. He had cried himself to sleep again but was soon woken up by the pup sleeping next to him rustling through every drawer and closet. He rubbed his eyes and saw the young Kobold pocketing everything even the Candle by the bedside.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm takin' anything worth selling, why you gonna wake up Father Hulk, or maybe you wanna' piece of the action?" He smiled with one long K9 showing.

Ryu looked down so as not to let the Dog see his tear stained cheeks.

"No do whatever you want just leave me alone" he didn't like the idea of stealing from anyone especially someone who was putting food in his belly. The Dogboy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well more for me then" He again went back to looking through cloths, "Hey who's Yua?" He asked clipping a couple of gold buttons from a shirt. At the mention of that name Ryu sat straight up in bed he looked at the thief with an almost frantic look.

"Do you know Yua? Have you seen her before? Tell me!"

The Dogboy put his paws over Ryu's mouth talking in an urgent hushed voice "Shh Shh geeze you tryin' to get me caught ya dunce" Ryu pulled his paws off his mouth.

"BUT YOU…..you said you heard her name" Ryu talked lower but the urgency in his tone didn't leave for a second. The thief sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Nah I just over heard you sayin' her name in yer' sleep kinda sounded like you were cryin' too"

Ryu took that as teasing "Shut up I…I wasn't crying (sniff) it's just sleep in my eyes…whatever just go away and leave me alone" Ryu fell back onto the bed gripping the sheets tightly, her name had brought back all his loneliness. The Pup stopped his pillaging and sat on the end of the bed. He couldn't figure what to think of this boy.

"Sorry 'bout that I wasn't teasin' honest, but hay were kids were supposed ta cry sometimes otherwise we'd be grown up's, but come on do ya really wanna spend all yer life livin' with that dinosaur downstairs, I don't know about you but someday I'm gonna make it rich in this world I can't just sit here and waste my life, I wanna see the world, all of it, and meet new people"

"And take their stuff too huh" Ryu said still covered by the sheets.

"Yeah that too I guess, guess I'm just a thief at heart" he laughed and Ryu even chuckled a little finally bringing his head out. He looked at the smiling Puppy he hadn't had a friend since the town had changed. The puppy walked over to Ryu and extended his tiny paw to him.

"Come on let's make it big somewhere, steal and get rich whadda' ya say buddy" He said a mischievous glint in his eye. Ryu's eye's brightened at hearing this, everyone in this village now treated him like a ghost or a weird child but this Pup wanted to be his buddy. Smiling he took the paw as the pup helped him up and put some of the loot in his arms.

"Oh by the way my name's Bow Doggy what's yours" he asked packing the rest of the loot in a sack.

"I'm Ryu Bateson nice to meet you Bow"

"Likewise"

After they had all they could carry they tip toed passed Father Hulk's study, a dim candle light coming from under the door.

'Geeze does that mummy ever sleep' thought bow as they crept out of the church and stealing away from the village and into the night. Ryu stopped just outside the town's border and looked back. He swore right then to find Yua again no matter what. They had decided to go into the next town to see what else they could lift but halfway there dark clouds came to shower them with heavy rain and lightning.

"Man where did this storm come from?" Ryu shivered his and Bow's cloths sopping wet. Bow looked around. Out a little north in the distance he spotted a cave, it looked big enough to shelter them.

"I don't know but I think we can use that cave until the storm passes" He said pointing in the direction of the cave. Ryu nodded as they trekked through the mud and rain for an hour before finally getting inside the entranceway. They both sat down to catch their breath; Bow shook himself dry which unfortunately Ryu caught the brunt of while ringing out his shirt.

"Thanks Bow" he said dryly wiping his face.

"Anytime"

After a few minutes they got up to find that the cave actually led much deeper into the mountain. Bow dropped his pack and fished out the candelabra from the church and lit it with a match. The low glow from the candle illuminated the cavern just enough to see a few feet in front of them, the rest was pitch dark. Bow gulped nervously.

"H-hey Ryu maybe we should just stay at the entrance, it'll be morning soon so we can find another town tomorrow"

Ryu barely heard him, the instant he had entered the cave something was telling him to venture further, he couldn't explain it but there was something here. He took the candle fixture from Bow and smirked.

"Oh come on Bow you said it yourself you wanted to see the world well here's some of the world, so let's explore…..unless you're a scared widdle puppy" Ryu added a mock puppy whimper to escalate his point. Bow's cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"I'm not a little puppy; I just don't see the point in getting ourselves kill..."

It was too late Ryu had already started down the winding tunnel the glow from the candle was all he could see. Suddenly he realized he was now alone… in the dark…by himself, he whimpered a little and thought about staying at the entrance till dawn but all that was put away when a stray drop of water from a stalactite landed right on the back of his neck causing Bow to yip out loud.

"RYU WAIT UP!!" he yelled dashing toward the glow incidentally nearly pushing Ryu down. Ryu looked back and opened his mouth to comment but Bow gave a low growl, "Not one word Ryu "Ryu clamed up and kept up the pace Bow following close behind. Ryu scanned the spacious caverns, small animals running through the dark, the massive stalactites that reached down from the ceiling, the sounds of their footsteps that echoed down the long corridors. But every step further Ryu felt his chest tighten in anticipation, as if something was waiting for him just up ahead. After an hour or so of walking Bow sat down to rest his paws. Ryu turned a little irritated.

"Bow come on we have to keep moving"

Bow rubbed his foot paws, the hard cave ground was not being forgiving "Ryu we have been walkin' for an hour and we haven't found anything besides my dogs are killin' me, what's your hurry anyway" he said pointing to his foot paw.

"I don't know but we can't just sit here forever so get off of that rock and let's get a move on" Ryu turned to face the light further down but Bow's face suddenly went white.

"R-Ryu I-I'm not sitting on a rock" Bow's 'chair' whipped right out from under him causing Bow to land flat on his backside. Ryu shone the light on the slithering thing as it snaked across the ground leading deeper into the tunnel. Bow nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw it but kept his cool, he was going to prove to Ryu he wasn't a scardy puppy, mustering up all his courage he walked passed Ryu.

"Let's follow it"

Ryu nodded and held the light up high to follow the black snake like thing deeper and deeper into the darkness, until it led then straight to an open cavern. As they stepped through it the light from the candle filled the cavern as they're gaze went straight up….they had found who's as they now realized 'tail' belonged too.

The great Demon Stood a massive 30 feet tall towering over the young adventurers, its body was a frightening cross between a crab and a worm; Large Black scales covered its body, it had no feet but 6 curved Giant claws that clacked against the stone floor, Great arms that could span a whole house with 4 Giant Razor sharp claws on each hand. But its most frightening feature was the three eyes centered on its head, they glowed like hell fire in the blackness. Bow was now a quivering mass.

"Ryu!! It's a demon run WE HAVE TO RU…" But he was cut short as the Monsters long tail came around to shove Bow against the cold hard cave wall rendering him unconscious.

"BOW!!"Ryu looked at the slumped over form of his friend fearing the worst. Then something happened, the demon opened its gaping jaws and spoke.

"Are you saying you are the one? Are you saying you are the child for the mission?"

Ryu turned away from Bow and locked eyes with the Monster, His blood pulsated and reacted to it, as he stared into the eye's and somehow with no fear "I don't know who or what you are but you hurt Bow 

I'LL KILL YOU!!" he then grabbed a stick that was on the ground and charged forward toward the beast with fierce intent to make him pay for hurting his friend.

"If you are the destined child then prove it whelp"

"Huh" Ryu awoke his hands had left the fishing pole and were now gripping the large katana that rested on his back. Shaking the memories of the dream away as he ran his worn swordsman's hands through his Dark Blue hair, Looking down he sighed 'Damn not even a nibble, must have dosed off' he sat up and stretched out the kinks he had acquired from sitting on the ground for the past 4 hours. He looked out to the setting sun; its orange light would fade in another two hours and nightfall would come littering the road home to Township with thieves and just plain ner do wells.

"God, has it really been a year since then", He began remembering all the adventures him and all his friends had. He would sometimes wish they could all be together again like that, even the hard times he missed but everyone had gone back to their own families or homes. Rand had stuck around Township for a bit but decided to return to his mother's ranch in Hometown, though she had met her untimely death at the hands of Habakeru while saving her son. He said it's what his mom would have wanted. Sten had traveled back to Highfort to try and make up for his cowardice in a battle long ago, the last Ryu had heard was he was now Co-General of Highfort along with Trubo, Highfort was now one of the best lead kingdoms in the land. Bow of course was probably waiting for Ryu to come home to entertain him before he died of boredom. Nina after Mina had given herself to become the Great Bird and her father's age had decided to take over as reigning monarch to Windia, She now also is the Archmage of Windia's new magic academy. Jean had also gone back to Simafort to take his right to the throne along with his sister Tapete. Spar had said he had more he wanted to learn from Ganadoof the Great Tree. Bleu had gone back to her tomb and went back to sleep. But Katt no one had seen or heard from for a whole year now though repeated attempts to contact her were tried. Ryu never did worry though he did miss her, besides Bow he had connected with Katt most of all, they both liked to train and they both liked nature, Nina would sometimes complain about bugs crawling up her skirt, then Katt would turn and say something like

"Well you could always go all natural Nina then you could see the bugs easier"

But Ryu did not worry she was more than capable of handling herself he would even feel pity for any thief or assailant who tried something on the fiery redheaded Worren. If there was one thing she loved to do it was fight.

He was sure she would turn up sooner or later. He decided to get moving before dark so he packed up his pole and bait and trekked toward Township. A little ways down the road he kept hearing small branches snap along the side of the pathway. Someone was tailing him, what they wanted he didn't know, but as a precaution he unclipped his katana. He decided to let the figure try whatever they were going to try then be done with it. Near the end of the pathway out of the forest the assailant leapt high into the air clawed paws gripped tightly around her staff as she swung for Ryu's head.

"GOTCHA NOW SCALEBOY!!"

Well that is the first chapter review please it would make me ever so happy to hear what you thought


	2. Battle In The Dusk

Ryu had only a split second to react to the incoming attack, which was more then he needed. Without blinking he unsheathed his katana from his back bringing it over to meet the staff all in one fluid motion. Quickly the assailant pulled back a few feet creating a distance between them but was on the attack once again coming at Ryu with a flurry of slashes and thrusts each met with Ryu's blade. Their motions were so calculated that one would almost find them to be dancing against the orange background.

"You're getting slower Katt; don't tell me that you've gotten lazy this past year" Ryu laughed dodging a thrust to the left. Katt growled leaping into the air again. Ryu had realized who his attacker was the instant she called out that ridiculous name. She hadn't changed at all, seeing she still didn't find the need to wear much clothing, aside from the gloves and the light armor that covered her chest, everything from her midriff down was covered by her tiger like fur. Her blazing red hair still kept short coming just to the back of her neck. Ever since he had defeated her in the Coliseum in Coursair she had been attempting to beat him in combat, he had always thought it was her wanting to prove redeem herself as the better fighter ….or maybe it was just because she loved to fight. Either way time and time again he had faulted her attempts to bring him down, and this time it looked like it wasn't going to be any different.

"LAZY! Maybe if you'd cut that food coloring you call hair out of your eye's you would have seen me coming sooner" she growled coming for another down strike. Ryu caught the weapon with one hand and swung it and Katt to the side. Katt landed right on her feet skidding back. She was started to breath hard from the physical strain, which was when she was at her best. Breaking into a run holding the cat-pawed staff like a lance she charged for Ryu. He stood stone still awaiting what he believed to be another thrust but was surprised when just before she reached him she plunged the end into the ground, vaulting up and delivering a swift kick to his chest knocking him down. Katt took the opportunity to land and bring the end back over her to smash down on him. Ryu rolled to the side just in time as the staff crushed the ground beneath it. He smiled up at Katt.

"You've gotten better Katt I didn't see that one coming, but there's one problem" he said dodging another strike.

"Oh yeah what's that" she said continuing to try and smash him like a bug under the heavy weapon; Ryu grabbed both her ankles and tripped her up.

"Crap" she said before landing right on her butt, Ryu already up and pointing the tip of his katana to her throat.

"You left your stance wide open" he said pulling the blade back and sheathing it to his back, then offering a hand to help her up. Katt took the hand and hopped up but grabbed her weapon off the ground and bashed the ground a few times.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT I HAD YOU I HAD YOU!!" she said venting her frustrations onto the earth. When she felt she was calmed a bit she folded her arms and turned away from Ryu. She was a little miffed at her loss but she did this every so often to see Ryu's reaction.

'3…2…1'

"Hey Katt come on… hey I think you might have bruised my rib with that kick" Ryu said rubbing his sternum a little even though it only lightly throbbed now, Katt smiled and turned around.

"Geeze Ryu your really just as gullible, how you manage to survive out in the world is beyond me, I mean come on you can't tell when a girl is teasing you," She made a mock pout face making her eye's big "Oh Ryu your so cruel to not let me bash your skull in, I bet Yua always got you to do whatever she wanted"

"Yeah most of the time but she's my baby sister so what can I do" he said rubbing the back of his head. He remembered that just the other day she had guilted him into treating her to lunch at a very expensive restaurant. Katt giggled at that and approached Ryu slowly waving her tail back and forth hands clasped behind her back she kept her gaze down to the ground, her voice quite soft.

"Well I know what you can do for me Ryu" she stopped just in front of him. Ryu looked at her and for a split second he thought his heart had skipped a beat and he was feeling a little nervous, why he didn't know he just stood there waiting for Katt to say what she had to say. Suddenly Katt jumped up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and her legs around his chest "Give me a hug you idiot" she said laughing tipping the both of them over onto the soft grass, Katt landing right on top of Ryu nuzzling his cheek with hers and purring. Ryu laughed rubbing the back of her ears which elicited a sigh from Katt as she leaned into his friendly petting.

This was the Katt that only he got too see, the playful kitten he knew she was, she never let her guard down like this around anyone but him, around all their other friends she was the fiery warrior ready to knock you out at the drop of a hat. But during their journey's she would open herself up more whenever they found a moment alone. He wished she could be like that around others but whenever he asked her about it she would either change the subject or get angry so he stopped asking.

"Oh I see" he said stopping his actions which caused Katt to pout "A sneak attack well two can play at that game"

He gripped her sides and rolled her over and started tickling her down her sides. Katt bust into uncontrollable laughter trying to push his hands away from her as he mercilessly tickled her.

"RYU (hahaha) STOP (hehehe) SERIOUSLY" she begged her legs kicking behind her.

"No way, you attack me to say hello so this is my own way deal with it" he said switching to her stomach. Katt's laughter could be heard echoing off the mountains, she couldn't even protest anymore through her giggles so she just laughed and enjoyed being tickled.

"Well ain't that a sight"

The two froze and turned their heads to see Bow standing there arms folded shaking his head his big hound ears flopping. A big grin on his muzzle "Don't ya think you are too old to be playin' after sunset"

Ryu and Katt quickly jumped away from each other and dusted themselves off. Katt could feel a low blush under her fur which she was thankful for. She picked up her staff and without saying a word headed in the direction of Township, but not before bopping Bow on top of his head with her staff as she passed him, her tail swishing in irritation, 'Stupid dogface, and we were having fun too'

Bow rubbed his noggin looking back in her direction "Hey nice to see you too Katt, it's only been a year" he walked over to Ryu who was just gathering up his effects "Man still as hot blooded as ever huh, thought my head wouldn't have to take that abuse again"

Ryu finished gathering up his things and walked over to Bow "Yeah, but at least she let you off with just a bump on that thick skull of yours… wait is that a scratch on your nose…man she has gotten fast" Ryu chuckled and headed for the town. Bow rubbed his nose and tried to look at it.

"Ah no Ryu your jokin' right, this is the money maker buddy to trash this mug is to commit a crime on all the women of the world don't you know that Ryu" he came to walk beside Ryu his trusty crossbow resting comfortably on his side. Ryu laughed on the inside that was what he wanted to hear, the dog was so full of himself with women he wondered how his ego didn't just explode or how he even had a cheek left to spare from the daily slaps he got. That was usually all that was ever on his friend's mind, that and money, but that was what Ryu truly treasured about him, Bow was almost like his counterweight, whenever he got too serious Bow would obliterate it with a joke.

As they got near the town's entrance Bow looked over too Ryu, "Hey what exactly WERE you two doing up there anyway, you tell me your going fishin' for a couple hours then when ya don't come back for 5 hour's I find you on top of Katt and she's screamin' her lungs out, my animal magnetism must be rubbing off on ya huh huh" he said elbowing Ryu in the rib's. Ryu sighed.

"Bow not every guy on this earth see's women as a nightly delight like you do, besides Katt's just a really good friend, we were just playing"

"Katt and playing don't go in the same category Ryu" he said them standing at the entrance to the pub when his ears picked up on some scuffling inside "And here is your proof" He opened up the door wide. Ryu looked inside but brought his head back as a man flew out the entrance onto the streets, his eye swollen, Katt stomping out her tail had gone bottle brushy.

"Touch my tail again and I'll give you a broken rib with that black eye creep!!" she yelled. She saw Ryu and Bow standing there "By the god's you'd think that these drunken morons's could stop staring for 5 minutes" she turned back into the bar "And that go's for all of you too" after that she went back into the bar and sat down . Bow gave Ryu a knowing look.

"Case and point my friend" he said stepping into the pub "Ladies no need to fret any longer Bow big Daddy Doggy has arrived".

Ryu sat down on the landing to collect his thoughts before he went in. The pub wasn't one of his favorite places, but Bow somehow always managed to drag him here no matter how much he protested. It was noisy, crowded, and usually didn't smell the greatest, and more than once he had to rough up some guy 

who had gone too far or had a little too much. Thinking of that he walked over to the guy Katt had 'introduced' herself too to see if he was ok. The man had gotten up but was wobbly so Ryu wrapped the man's arm over his shoulders and started walking him to the hospital.

"Hey friend, bad night huh"

The man drunkenly looked up at Ryu "yeah (hic) that little pussy tart in there is such a bitch don'tcha think I mean (burp) the cunt walks around in practically nothing and she gets all bitchy when a real man gives her what she's asking f-…"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Ryu had 'accidently' let his fist clobber the man's head knocking him out cold. If there was one thing that got Ryu mad it was anyone mistreating his friend's or speaking badly of them, this guy didn't even know Katt. As soon as he got to the hospital the nurses ran over with a gurney and took the man. Kay the hospital's head nurse bounded up to Ryu.

"Hello Ryu another pub man I see"

"Yeah sorry about that Kay but he needed help"

Kay looked the injured man seeing his face swollen from quite a beating "Who gave him the shiner it's a good one, your handy work?" she asked. Ryu shook his head.

"No, no, he got the bright idea to try and get fresh with Katt and as you can see"

"Katt's back in town huh, I haven't seen her for a while now, I still have nightmares about giving her vaccinations, so then what's this?" she asked pointing to a small gash on the back of his head. Ryu looked down at his knuckles.

"That is my handiwork" he said wiping them with a nearby cloth. Kay looked surprised; Ryu wasn't really the violent type.

"What did he do?"

Ryu leaned in a whispered the conversation he had with the man before clubbing him. Kay's eyes went from her usual sweet and innocent too serious she called down to the nurses in the back "Ladies this gentleman won't be needing anesthesia for the stitching and be sure to burn that mole under his genitals before allowing him to leave it could be cancerous" she said, an angry glare coming from her eye, then like flipping a switch she turned back to Ryu her usual sweet self.

"I have this covered so you can go, tell Katt I said hi" she said before walking into the back and closing the door. Ryu walked out hearing a high scream before heading back to the pub.


	3. Restfull Night Hangover Morning

(A/N)Hello again readers, I should probably let you all know that I plan to make this a long story, since I enjoy reading them, plus it's kind of a bummer when you find a good one but it's just too short, so get comfortable. I kinda realized a little late that the story isn't speeding up but I wanted too kind of show what's going on with the characters but it will pick up after this chapter. I have played BOF 2 probably around 30 times….no jokes. I have a total crush on Katt as well she's just so feisty. Anyway I always felt there was something between Ryu and her in the game so I am building off of that, besides there aren't enough Ryu Katt stories out here. Well that was all I wanted to say so enjoy the story and please review it afterward if you can, flame it if you have too. BTW Ryu is now 18 and Katt is also 18, they drink because I think in this universe they could.

WARNING this chapter does contain sexual content!!

Also I don't own BOF 2 or any of its characters only the idea of the story.

Katt was still a little irritated after her short encounter with the drunk, 'who the hell did that guy think he was, huh I should have broken his hand or something' she thought while taking a long sip from her mug filled with mead. As she sat at the bar watching the golden liquid swirl in the glass her emerald eyes staring back at her, she wondered what Ryu had thought about what she did to the man, given he deserved it but having Ryu see her like that made her feel slightly childish. She really did like it when she and Ryu would goof around, when that happened she felt like all her troubles just didn't matter for those moments. Then something would make her lose her temper and she was right back to her old self, hit before you think, though growing up without a home gave her that incentive, if you wanted something, like food or shelter you had to fight for it.

'Maybe I can't be anyone other than that, I mean I haven't seen Ryu for a whole year and what do I do, I try to knock his block off, oh hey Ryu great to see you now die!!' she slammed her mug onto the table then downed it in one gulp, belching loudly.

"Nice one Katt, they probably heard that one all the way in Simafort"

Her tail went ridged with surprise as she turned to Ryu who was now behind her chuckling at her display. She felt another blush under her fur so she turned back around.

"Yeah well when ya gotta ya gotta, why you have a problem?" she said her voice giving a hint of irritation.

Ryu noticed her tone but kept friendly "No just thought it was pretty impressive for a girl, you could put Bow to shame" He said taking the empty stool right next to her ordering himself a pint of mead as well.

"Oh where is that Dog any way's you two are almost attached at the hip"

"Bow oh he's over there talking to Silvia, ever since we came home he's been cozying up to her most of all, though he still sticks his snout around other women" He said taking a sip from his mug. Katt was already halfway through her 3rd pint already. She didn't usually drink this much but that creep had really pissed her off.

" Figure's that he would, the guy can't go 1 day without hitting on everything that moves, surprised he hasn't tried to bring you back to his place huh (hic)" Her speech already starting to slur and her head becoming lighter than air. Ryu saw this and placed his hand over her mug as she was about to down the rest of it. Katt looked up "Whatcha doin" she asked trying to lift the mug having no success. Ryu gave her a serious look.

"Katt you're already drunk maybe we should get you some fresh air" he said with concern placing his hand on her shoulder. Katt shivered at the touch but quickly put on a scowl shrugging off his gesture.

"HEY, listen Ryu I am old enough to drink so maybe YOU should get some air and I'LL get some more mead so why don't you take your hand off my beer so I can get back to it and you can stop telling me what to do"

"Katt I'm not trying to tell you what to do I just don't want you to make yourself sick so OOF"

Katt had remembered that she had bruised his rib a little when they fought and took full advantage by slamming her fist into his side causing him to release the mug which she downed quickly.

"HA I gotcha that tim -…" was all she could get out before that that last drink got to her head and put her out of commission her head coming down straight onto the bar. Ryu grunted rubbing his side 'damnit she can hit hard' he saw her passed out on the table snoring loudly her long cat tongue hanging out. Bow hearing all the commotion walked over to them.

"Looks like kitty can't hold her liquor, she alright" Bow asked. Ryu nodded getting up.

"Yeah she is, just had a little too much I guess, I'd better take her to the main house, oh and remind me to never try to take something from her again" He said picking her up off the bar bridal style. Bow held his tongue at the obvious humor in this.

"Do ya need any help buddy?" he asked.

"No I'm fine though she's not going to be in too good of a mood tomorrow, I'm going to bed afterward's too so see ya tomorrow Bow" he said throwing 50 zenny on the bar to pay for his and her drinks then carrying her toward the main house. Bow noticed Ryu's half finished beer and grinned picking it up.

"Can't let this go to waste can I" He said and took it back to his table "Now ladies where were we"

Ryu with the soundly sleeping Worren in his arms got to the main house, Nero at the counter writing in a ledger for all the occupants inside and eating a ham sandwich some crumbs lingering on his long grey beard. Lifting his head he saw Ryu walking in with Katt "Hey Ryu, oooo what have we here haven't seen her for a while now she looks beat" he smiled the candlelight glinting off his thick rimmed glasses "So uh is that gonna be two rooms or just the one hehehe" he said holding up two key's. Ryu gave a heavy sigh.

"No two will be fine Nero" he said taking two key's and heading upstairs, Nero went back to his work but spoke over his shoulder as Ryu was heading up the stairs.

"You know what they say Ryu you bring a cat home with you and they'll never leave"

Ryu looked down at Katt's sleeping form as she had rolled over and was lightly snuggling his chest with her arms wrapped around his neck. He had really missed her a lot.

"I hope that's true then" he said barely audible then making the trek up the stairs. Once he got to her room he walked over and placed her gently onto the bed doing his best to take her hands off his neck. But as soon as he tried she unconsciously pulled him down into the bed with her keeping a death lock with her paws, not letting whatever warm thing that was there get away, she now had her head nuzzled under his chin and her paws gripped tightly around his chest curling up to him. Ryu now was in a bit of a pickle, there he was in what could be considered a compromising position, and his thoughts immediately went to how Bow would have a field day teasing the two of them if he caught a glimpse of them.

'Alright Ryu just stay still and eventually she'll let go and you can just slip out and get some sleep…. Man she sure is cute like this….' He quickly shook that thought from his mind. For one thing she was just a really good friend albeit a very attractive friend but a friend none the less, and for two she was drunk, though from this angle he could get a good judge of her curves. He decided after that to just stare at the ceiling and count the wood planks absentmindedly scratching behind her ears softly which caused Katt to give a small "Mew". As a short time passed Ryu got sleepier and eventually nodded off himself. A couple hours later Nero had brought up a mug full of his own hangover potion, having smelled the booze from Katt when they walked in. He opened the door and chuckled to himself quietly setting the drink down on the bedside table leaving instructions on a note with it. Then his stomach began rumbling so he went back down stairs to the kitchen leaving the two in their blissful slumber.

As the sun came over the horizon it shone right through the window and right into Katt's eyes. Groggily she opened them 'Oh god where am I, oh my head' the last thing she remembered was downing her last beer. Then her eyes, still hazy from waking up she found someone with her….A guy….in a bed…..with her.

"AHHHH PERVERT!!" she screamed sending Ryu flying across the room with a hard shove from her foot paws. Suddenly becoming aware of her body she clutched the blanket to her. She searched around the room for her staff but found it nowhere in sight so she grabbed the next best thing, the tall candelabra next to the bed. She grabbed it and held it like her staff "You picked the wrong cat to mess with creep, I'm gonna knock your light's ou-…" she looked at the man and quickly noted the dark blue head of hair.

"Oh my god Ryu" she said rushing over to him, Ryu rubbing the back of his head, he hadn't expected such a rude awakening. He got up slowly.

"Good morning to you too Katt"

"Ryu I'm so sorry, I thought you were some pervert from the bar" she said helping him up.

"Gee that makes me feel so much better"

"Oh Ryu I didn't hurt you did I…. wait what were you doing in my bed?" she asked a bit tenser. Ryu's eyes opened wide at what she was thinking he waved his hand out in front of him.

"Nothing happened Katt, you passed out at the bar and I brought you up here so you could sleep it off that's all" he said but soon had the business end of her 'staff' pointed right to his nose.

"That's all fine and good but you didn't answer my question Ryu what….were you doing….in a bed….with me?" she asked poking his nose with every pause her expression deadly serious. She didn't want to believe Ryu would take advantage of her while she was passed out drunk…the mere thought even brought a small lump in her throat and a mist to her eyes, he just couldn't have. Ryu looked at her, she looked like she was about to cry, he couldn't blame her acting the way she was, passing out at a pub then waking up to find your guy friend sleeping in the same bed the next morning. He grabbed the end of the weapon and shoved it out of the way, gripped her by the shoulders looking straight into her eyes.

"Katt last night when I tried to leave you wouldn't let go of me, so instead of waking you I just laid there until you let go but I fell asleep on accident, I would never do anything like that to you Katt, you're my friend"

Katt couldn't take her eyes off of his, she never noticed how deep and blue they really were, no he wouldn't have done that to her she dropped the stick and nodded with a smile which Ryu returned.

"Now come on breakfast is ready and believe me it'll do that hangover some good …huh" he noticed the letter and the potion on the table. He read the note

'Take this potion in the morning to help with the booze brain works every time' it was signed Nero at the bottom. Ryu tossed the potion to Katt "Here drink this he said it helps, well I'll save you some breakfast downstairs ok"

Katt zipped back into reality she nodded as Ryu opened the door to leave but her hand shot out to grab Ryu's shirt end. Ryu turned around to see Katt with her gaze down to the floor.

"Hey Ryu….thanks for looking after me….and I just wanted you to know that what happened last night" she had to use everything she had to keep her voice from shaking, "If it's you and if were just sleeping ….its….you know….it's ok with me….if it's you" she said having a tight grip on his shirt. Ryu came to her and scratched behind her ear.

"Thanks Katt, it makes me happy to know you trust me that much, just next time it happens could you not try to break my bones the next morning" he said smiling. Katt giggled and nodded.

"But I warn you, you say one word to Bow and I'll knock your lights out"

"Believe me Katt he's the last person I'd want to know about this, see ya downstairs, and out the door he went. Katt brought her hand to her ear and touched where he had touched it, she could still feel the warmth of his hands on her fur. She sat against the door 'Oh kitten what are you getting yourself into 

this time' she sighed and walked into the rooms bathroom, stripping off her top letting her breasts bounce out of their confinement, and her gloves and foot wraps. She walked over to the shower and turned it on, downing the nasty tasting potion Nero had given her, she nearly gagged but soon her headache lessened. As a cat she never really liked water but after sleeping in her cloths she thought her fur could use a good cleaning. After getting the water to a warm temperature she stepped inside and sighed heavily as the warm water hit her body. She grabbed a bar of soap and a lather brush she began to wash her bare stomach and eventually making her way up to her chest. Her breasts were sweaty from the night before so she paid special attention to them. She would squeak whenever the brush would pass over her nipples, mostly just out of ticklishness. Then she washed up and down her arms till all the dirt and grime were gone. Bringing her tail around to her front and gripped it and washed it thoroughly before washing her lower back. When all that was done she washed down to her waist fur and down her long tigress furred legs, making sure to scrub her fur good before moving on to her feet. As she was bringing her hand back up she accidently brushed it against her sex. When she touched it her knees nearly gave out from the shock.

'What the hell was that, I'm not usually that sensitive' she looked out the shower glass and then back down to her twitching pussy. She hadn't even realized how pent up she was until then, and everyone was downstairs eating, why not have a little fun. Slowly she brought her fingers to her nether lips touching them lightly at first, cooing softly at the pleasure. Wanting more she started to rub her fingers up and down in between the lips her hips already beginning to buck with her. Katt drew in a breath to keep herself from making too much noise then returning to it. She could feel the slow burn build in between her legs, but it just wasn't fast enough so she sat down in the shower with the head aimed directly at her exposed flower, the warm water beating down on it serving to increase her pleasure. Then taking in another deep breath she pushed two fingers passed the lips and deep inside of herself feeling her own hot wetness.

"Ah mmm" she cooed starting to pump her digits in and out of her pussy, it felt so good she wondered why she hadn't done this for so long. Closing her eyes she continued to play with herself, slowing down then speeding up again, her fingers working furiously. Her other hand squeezing her breast and every once and a while rubbing her nipple. After a good 6 minutes of this she took her hand out and rubbed her now very present clit, instantaneously making her scream out "Oh God!!" then biting her bottom lip she moaned and mewled through her teeth as she could feel the orgasm coming. At that she took both hands one inside of her and the other to rub her clit furiously as she let the orgasm rock her entire being, covering her fingers and fur in her juices. Her whole body shook with rampant pleasure "Oh Ryu!!" she screamed then just let the pleasure overtake her, then she sat there for a moment in silence letting her senses come back to her. After her legs stopped shaking enough for her to stand she washed her lower area again before shutting down the shower and toweling off, brushing her fur and hair. She thought about how she had called his name.

'Do I really want Ryu that way, I mean I like him but to want him to touch me like that, maybe it's just built up frustration, and he isn't a bad looking guy either' she thought but she finished drying off and put on a new top and foot wrappings and made her way downstairs for breakfast, she had worked up an appetite.

Downstairs Nero was already cooking some Biru-Biru bacon and steaks for Ryu and Bow along with a couple other villagers. Bow was busy scarfing down everything on his plate, Ryu just watched him destroy the meal.

"Bow do you even taste something before you eat it?" Ryu asked taking a bite of his bacon. Bow's head shot up from the plate, remnants of eggs on his chops.

"It's a Kobold thing, unless were alone we eat it fast so no one can take it from us, just the way we are"

"Yeah but no one here is going to steal your food Bow"

"That's right because it's already in my belly" He said giving a satisfied belch, "Say I went to your room after you took Katt to her room but you weren't there so where were ya huh" Bow asked raising his eye brows up and down grinning knowingly. Katt while coming down the stairs pressed herself against the wall her heart beating fast.

"It was too hot in the room so I slept outside I just got back an hour ago" he said without hesitation "Nothing happened, God Bow it's too early to go fishing for gossip don't you think" he said clearing his plate and putting it into the sink. Katt smiled, he kept his promise, and she walked out as Ryu winked at her.

Bow shrugged his shoulders "Hey someone has to do it, I swear Ryu your gonna be a gentleman right in to your grave just once I would kill to see you make a move on a girl even if it IS Katt, I bet she'd probably break your arm before taking it hehehe" Bow laughed but saw what was right above him a very angry Katt with a frying pan in her hand.

"Oh is that so poochie" she growled.

Bow gulped "Ah Ryu a little help" He sounded like he was begging.

"Sorry Bow, but uh I would run if I were you" He said washing his dish. Bow got up and made a run for it a warlike Katt on his tail.

"COME BACK HERE DOGFACE!!" she yelled swinging the pan at him. Ryu chuckled as he finished with the dishes. It was almost like old times when they had traveled together. He was about to leave when Nero called him over to him.

"You gotta letter Ryu; it's from Rand in Farmtown"

Ryu's interest was peaked, he wondered what Rand would want, or maybe it was just another friendly letter as to keep in contact with each other. He opened the letter and immediately after reading it his expression became serious. Nero scratched his head "Bad news"

"He says that monster activity has increased recently and the town wants to hire me and Bow for Ranger work, but what worries me is that he say's to come immediately"

Well that's chapter 3 folks hope you enjoyed it, please review and I'll have the next chapter up in about 3 days, later


End file.
